Modern x-ray radiography systems measure x-ray attenuation through an object. Based on the properties of an x-ray source and detector in the system, the measured x-ray attenuation can provide information about the object's density, effective atomic number, or other properties. X-ray radiography systems can be used to detect suspicious items or contraband within cargo or baggage, for example, at an airport or seaport.